Fanon Funhouse Wikia:Regulations and Policies
|-|General Policy= *According to C.O.P.P.A., you must be thirteen years or older to be contributing to this wikia. If you are under this age, a ban that is as long as how much years/months it is until you're thirteen will happen. *Be respectful to other users. If you are completely disrespectful to other users, blocks and chat bans will take place depending on how severe the disrespect is. *Absolutely no plagiarism. Plagiarism is NOT TOLERATED AT ALL HERE, if you get caught, edit the character within 48 hours, if you don't do that, you will be blocked for one week. If this keeps happening, there will be an infinite block for you, and all your pages that had plagiarism on them will be deleted. *If you're doing a request thread, or blog, the requests must be free. We don't allow commissions/auctions to be held on this site. That's why DeviantArt exists. *Don't clog recent activity, or spam edit. It's kind of annoying to go through everyone's edits of certain pages to find some comment that you got, right? But, the only exception to this rule is creating pages, as you may wanna fill in the red links. *Don't edit for the numbers, edit for the content you're producing. *If we ever get badges, DON'T BADGE FARM. PLEASE DON'T. *When making a page with profanity, there's no need to include a warning as cursing is allowed everywhere. If there's things such as gore, NSFW or fetish smut, then please include a warning. *Don't link anything offensive, things like these are the following, but not limited to: **Animal cruelty. **Pornography. **Homophobia, racism, transphobia. **Videos including deaths. |-|Chat Policy= *Cursing is allowed in chat, but under moderation, if you curse in every sentence, then it's considered spam. *'NO SPAMMING.' Spamming is the notorious art of when someone clogs chat via saying the same word over and over again. **'NO TROLLING.' Trolling is the horrid art of getting someone mad on purpose, or with intent. *No bullying, this wiki should be a safehaven. *Be respectful to other users. *No mini-modding, mini-modding is when users who aren't staff, enforce rules on users. *Don't link anything offensive, things like these are the following, but not limited to: **Animal cruelty. **Pornography. **LGBT+phobia, heterophobia, racism, sexism **Videos including deaths. |-|Categorization Policy= *Categorize your images with User files, or if it's CSS/Wordmarks, Wiki files. *Categorize your pages with A to Z. *Categorize your fanverses, also known as fanon universes, with the category of "Fanons", as fanons are the same definition as a fanverse. *Categorize your characters with the "Characters" category. *Categorize objects with the "Objects" category. *Categorize locations with the "Locations" category. |-|Image Policy= *Please don't steal artwork. The art must be yours to upload, if you need art, find a request blog/thread and request artwork with a detailed description of the character. **Recolors are not accepted by this rule either, we support original artwork and creativity here! If you can't draw, as stated above, request someone to draw your character. *You must categorize images with the "User files" category, if the image is CSS or an affiliated wiki's wordmark, categorize the image with "Wiki files". *Don't upload pornographic images, as pornography is just disgusting to upload since this is a family friendly wikia. *Don't upload anything showcasing sexual activity, racism, hate speech, transphobia, homophobia, e.t.c., since this wiki is a safehaven and we accept others. *If your image isn't being used within 48 hours of the upload, it shall be deleted. **If you don't know where to put your stuff so it won't get deleted, make a storing page, like . |-|Roleplay Policy= *No NSFW roleplaying on threads, or in main chat. **However, you are allowed to have NSFW roleplays in private messaging in the chatroom. Go ahead, live your holographic sexual fantasies. *If you're inactive in a roleplay on a thread for over 72 hours, you will be removed from the roleplay. *Mindless roleplays, known as "Drunk roleplays" are allowed but have to be safe for work.